Arianna: A Tale of Love
by MaygenKaie
Summary: Arianna moves from Texas to LaPush with her mother, so her mom can teach at the Quileute school. She soon becomes a part of a pack of boys with strange powers, and discovers something about herself.
1. Moving

Moving to LaPush sucked. I had a great life in Texas. Yes, I loved rain, but I didn't want to leave my friends. It may be strange, but I was thankful I didn't have a boyfriend I had to leave too. In fact, I was optimistic on that level. Tall, dark and handsome was exactly my type, and moving to an Indian reservation, there was bound to plenty of that. So, as we boarded the plane, I tried to comfort myself with thoughts of tall boys, with warm eyes. At a whopping 5'3" and 115lbs, I knew dating boys over 6 feet tall wasn't logical, but quite frankly, I didn't care. I snuggled into my window seat and fell asleep to dream about the beautiful Indians I was hoping to see soon.

We were moving for one simple reason. My mom had always wanted to teach on an Indian reservation. Never mind that she didn't have a drop of Native American blood in her, their culture fascinated her. And if I'm to be honest, it fascinates me too. That's why before we moved; I did a ton of research on the Quileutes. Although I was still not quite sure how to say their name properly, I was well caught up on all their myths and legends. The one about the werewolf particularly entranced me. So as I dreamed about tall boys, I also dreamed of them being wolves. Large creatures that embodied the elegance of nature.

"Ari? Arianna? Wake up sweetie, the plane's landed." I wake up to the sound of my mother's voice.

"'Kay Momma. I'm up." I blink up at her slowly, trying to will my body into moving faster. I grabbed my messenger bag and stood slowly, stretching my stiff muscles slowly. I yawned hugely and ran my fingers through my long fair hair. It would be interesting to see how people would react to my pale skin and almost white hair. I absent-mindedly followed my mom through the crowds. Even though I'll miss my friends a ton, I really am looking forward to the adventure of a new school. I like meeting new people. I contemplate what I'll wear as I get into the car we had waiting for us and get ready for the drive ahead. As a bit of a fashionophile, I care about clothes. A lot. I love bright colors, funky prints, everything from mod to classic to punk to glam to tech. While going over my massive wardrobe in my head, I watched the greenery flash by. It was so beautiful. It made me miss home though. It rarely rains, but it makes our little green that much more beautiful. Eventually, I dozed off again. Monotony usually overcomes like that.

I woke up to the sound of a garage opening. My eyes snapped open, and I felt a grin spread across my face. It was perfect. Small, cute, all in all a perfect small town home. As soon as we pulled into the garage and the car was off, I had the door open and was bouncing in excitement by the door. "Hurry! Hurry!" I said, grinning and bouncing on my toes. Inside was perfect too. Downstairs was the kitchen, a small bathroom and a living room. Upstairs there was my mom's room and her bathroom, and another that was a Jack and Jill set up. So, one bedroom, attached to a bathroom, attached to another room. Just what I'd always wanted. I wlaked into my room to find my furniture already set up. My bed was just on a boxspring, no head board or foot board. "Thank you Mommy!" I yell out the door and jumped into my already made bed.

My mom had spent the last week of me being in school in LaPush, getting the furniture in place and everything. She had gotten all my furniture arranged exactly as I liked it. My bed in the middle, with everything around it. Kind of like a nest. I don't know what I like it that way, but I do. So, after jumping onto my bed, a smelling the comforting smell of the detergent I was so used to. I changed into shorts and a tank and went downstairs to eat. As I walked by the front door, it rang. I open it to find two deliciously gorgeous specimens of the male gender.


	2. Invitation

Mouth hanging open, I gulp slightly. They were both… yummy. One was holding a plastic container filled with chocolate chip cookies, and both were grinning down at me. My mom appeared from behind me, saving me the trouble of formulating words.

"Oh hi boys! I'm guessing you're neighbors?" they both nodded, and she smiled up at them, continuing, "I'm Ms. Rowan, and this Arianna."

"Ari, actually. Arianna is very… formal," I interrupted, wrinkling my nose at my full name. The taller of the two laughed and the smaller just glowered.

"I'm Jared and this is Paul. We live on your left. Our mom had us bring these cookies over. She has this thing about the whole world having to have fresh baked cookies in their kitchens at all times." He smiled again and my heart skipped a beat. Then, my wonderful, fantasmical mother asked the best question ever. She asked if they went to the high school I'd be attending. Jared grinned, "Yes ma'am. If you like, we can take Ari to school with us once it begins…" My mom grinned and Paul shook his head.

"That would be wonderful! I'm working at the elementary school, so I'd have to drop her off super early. Thank you so much. For the cookies and the ride! But I have to go finish unpacking right now." She turned to me, "You can talk for a minute, but you need to get to unpacking too." I smiled at her, my thank you in my eyes. She knew how to spot my type better that I did.

"Thanks for offering the ride, but you really don't have to." I said, flushing slightly and leaning against the doorframe.

Paul grinned at me, "We know. But apparently we like helping people so much, we'll take strangers to school." I gulped, my stormy eyes growing large. In my head, the attack was aim at Jared, but somehow, it was still scary. I didn't even know the kid and I could already tell he had a bit of a temper, and didn't take to strangers. "I'm going home Jared. We have a meeting soon, so hurry up with socializing crap."

Jared smirked at his back, "Ignore him. He has a bit of a temper."

"I noticed," I mumbled, making him laugh.

"Hey, if you aren't doing anything but unpacking tomorrow, a whole bunch of us are going cliff diving if you want to join…" he looked a bit unsure about if he should be inviting me, but then I grinned, and he relaxed.

"I'd love to. I'm not guaranteeing me jumping off anything, but I'll go…" I told him, happy to be meeting some of the kids I'd being to school with in a couple months. "But I really should start unpacking. I'll take those," I said, grabbing the cookies out of his massive hand.

"Alright! I'll come by tomorrow at oh, let's say… noon?" he replied.

"Noon it is! Bye Jared."

"Bye Ari!" He turned and loped easily down the steps. Ooh that back view was not bad at all. I smiled to myself and turned, shutting the door as I did. I opened the lid and pulled out a still warm cookie as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, you forgot something delicious," I say, mouth full. I closed the lid, set it down on the counter, and walked around the island to see my mom holding the back of her head and looking rather dazed. "You bumped your head, didn't you?" She nodded wincing and laughed. "Well, I'm off to unpack my clothes! I know, I know. Don't make a mess. I've got it bye now!" She always said that when I was about to go do something constructive.

Walking into the garage, I grab the box that says Favorite Clothes, and practically run back upstairs to take out my babies.

I practically ripped the box to shreds due to my mother's excessive use of tape. But, I finally got it open, and was able to let my clothes breath. This box was filled with tanks tops, skinny jeans, and sweatshirts. I loved these clothes more than life. I like to wear a pair of ballin' jeans, a cute tank, and amazing shoes. These things in combination made me feel comfortable with myself. Like I could do anything. Opening the second drawer of my dresser, I started unpacking my tanks. Into the third, went sweater. Fourth, jeans. Then the empty box went downstairs, and a full one came up. I continued on with this for a couple hours, until all my clothes and shoes were unpacked. Then I ate, showered, and went to sleep, dreaming of tall boys with russet skin.


	3. Cliff Diving

**_I love you guys! All of you who reviewed and stuff are my new favoritest people on the planet. Don't worry, this isn't a Jake oc story. I'm going to be updating sporadically for the next couple of weeks, do I'll do as much as I can now. But really guys, thanks. Sorry if this one is kind of icky. PSAT was today annnd I'm tired… btw. I'm actually from Texas, so I do know how we speak. And Ari talks like I do. SO deal with it. We don't say Howdy and all that. Ew._**

I woke to the sound of a vacuum cleaner and the doorbell. "Crap!" I looked at the clock, which of course, read noon. "Mom! Can you get it? I need to change!" I waited a second to make sure she got the door, and I leapt out of bed. I threw open my drawers, grabbing a tank and pair of skinny jeans. Practically ripping my pyjamas off in haste, I put on my clothes. Grabbing socks and Chucks, I raced down the stairs. "Hey guys, sorry. I totally didn't wake up until about 5 minutes ago…" My voice trailed off as I saw the four massive boys in the door. One of them was most definitely the guy of my dreams. The other newbie looked… sad. The one who sprang from dreams just looked at me.

"Hey Ari! This is Jacob and Embry. They're going too." Jared told me, grinning as if he knew something I didn't. I just smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Uh, y'all can come in, I need food and to put on my shoes." They walked in, each of them practically ducking to get in. I smiled to myself as they all followed me into the living room. "Y'all can sit, I'll be right back," I told them, dropping my shoes and purposefully mismatched socks on the floor. I walk into the kitchen, grab a package of Pop Tarts, then return to the living room to see them all sprawled across our furniture. They were all so huge, it made me giggle and they looked at me like I was diseased. "Wow, that's a friendly look right there!" I say, smiling at them.

Embry smirked, "Well, you were laughing at us." I blushed. My, wasn't he gorgeous.

"Not at! Ok. At. It's just strange to see giants on our furniture…" They all laughed at that. I grinned at sat on the floor, and started pulling the socks onto my feet when Jared pointed out something very obvious.

"Hey Miss. Little Foot. You know your socks don't match, right?" he said, looking at me in confusion.

"I know. I like it that way. It makes me feel unique." I smiled as I tied the tattered ribbons that served as laced. Then, shoving some Pop tart into my mouth, I stood and mumbled, "Let's go!" They all stood and we walked out the front door. Outside, a truck awaited. I looked at it, then at the four boys then at it again, then back to them. "How?"

Jacob laughed, "Paul and I will ride in the back. You get the middle seat, Jared will drive and Embry get's shotgun. We rotate..." I snickered and climbed in, Embry right behind me. Sitting between those two was... interesting to say the least. They laughed and joked over my head, and poked fun at me. They acted like brothers, and teamed up on me a lot. But, I was used to that... I've been told I'm an easy target. So, by the time we got to the cliffs, I'd been called emo, girly, dwarf, munchkin, and Oompa Loompa. Not to mention the fact that I was most definitely in love with Embry. I scooted sideways after he got out and was preparing to jump down when suddenly his hands were on my waist. He set me down on the ground and I looked up at him, a flush on my cheeks.

"Uh. Thanks," I said, my voice kind of shaky due to the fact that I wasn't sure I could stand on me own. He moved his face closer to mine.

"Anytime," he said quietly and my heart skipped a beat. Then someone called for us to hurry up and the feeling passed. With a second glance at me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. Without thinking, I intertwined my fingers with his, and happily followed to meet some new people.


	4. A Sleepy Question

**_Hey guys! I'm so happy you love the story. I, personally, have a thing for Embry, and since he doesn't get much attention, I thought he'd deserve. Don't worry, Paul will get his dues too…_**

Meeting all those gigantic boys gave me neck pains. I was sitting on the back of the truck watching them all dive while rubbing my names, and muttering all their names to myself, trying to remember them all. I wasn't so good with names and I was determined to not forget them. Then behind me I heard a light chuckle. Almost falling off of the tail gate, I turned around to see a half naked Embry. Oh. My. Goodness. How delicious. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked him as I tried to bite back a smile.

"More or less," he replied with a smirk as he walked over and sat next to me. His skin gave off this amazing heat that made me wonder if he was running a fever.

"And why would you do such a thing?" I asked, elbowing him playfully.

"Simple. It amused me to hear you saying everyone's name over and over again like it was the end of the world if you didn't remember them all… That's all." He grinned down at me and I gulped.

"Oh. Well, it just that everyone's been so nice and I didn't want to seem rude by forgetting their names." I blushed as he started laughing at me again.

"Ari, do you really think any of them would be offended if you forgot their names?" he asked me, incredulous. I nodded, biting my lip. He sighed and took face in his hands forcing me to look him in the eye. My cheeks grew warm under his touch. "They'd understand you silly little girl! You just moved here! Not one of them would be offended, except maybe Paul. But Paul is offended by everything." I giggled at that. Then he continued, "Anyways, you're one of our group now. You'll pick up names quick enough. Until then, call them by features. It's what I do when I can't think of someone's name…"

"I could do that…" I say carefully, and then I turned and grinned at him, "Thanks!" I could have sworn I saw him blush as he muttered a thanks and looked away. Suddenly he turned back to me, expression full of excitement.

"Hey. You haven't jumped yet!"

"And I'm not gonna!"

"Yes you are!"

"Uh. NO!"

"Come on! I'll jump right after you so there's no chance of drowning! Please?"

"But I'll get all wet and I don't have anything to change in to!" Ha. He couldn't get by that one.

"I'll take you home and you can get a bathing suit!" Dammit.

"No! I don't want to. It's scary." I looked down as I spoke. Heights and I didn't exactly get along without safety harnesses. "It's just not happening, Embry!" He tried, he really did, but no one can out pout me. Eventually he sighed in defeat.

"Will you at least come watch me dive?" That one I could do, so I jumped down and grinned at him. He smiled and headed towards the edge. I move so I could see all the way to the bottom. Embry turned to jump, but before he did, he turned and kissed me on the forehead. "For luck," he said with a wink, and suddenly he was spiraling gracefully through the air. I gasped. I could still feel his warm lips against my forehead. Suddenly, Jared was behind me, holding the hand of Kim, his girlfriend.

"He likes you," he stated simply, making me blush.

"Uh, really?" I asked, my head spinning. He nodded and smiled.

"I've never seen him act that way around a girl, and I've known him for years." Kim nodded as Jared talked. Both quit as soon as Embry came around the bend at a graceful lope. I glanced at them before going to meet him at the truck. I leaned against the side of it as he pulled a towel out of the back.

"Are you sure you don't want to jump?" he asked as he dried himself off.

"No thanks. I'll just live vicariously through you, if that's alright," I replied sarcastically, making him laugh. "So, do you always kiss a girl for luck before you jump?" I asked, making him freeze. He turned to look at me.

"No. I don't," he watched my face as he spoke. I took a step closer to him.

"I'm glad to hear that," I said, looking up at him through my lashes. My cheeks flushed as I saw him grin. He pulled me into a hug.

"Well. Do you want to go down to First Beach? They're building a bonfire…" His chest rumbled against my ear as he spoke, making my giggle.

"Sure. Let's go!" I replied with a grin. "Lead the way!" He shook his head at me before taking my much smaller hand in his and started walking slowly so I could keep up. As we walked, he asked me lots of questions. Some of them just weren't normal. 'What's your favorite mythological creature?' wasn't something normal people asked. The answer was werewolves and for some reason he really liked that. By the time we'd gotten down to he beach, I thought there wasn't anything else he could ask. I was wrong. He found more and more to ask as we ate. I think he may have eaten around 30 hot dogs. I ate 2. Then two older men showed up, one in a wheel chair.

"The one in the wheel chair Billy, Jake's dad. The other one is Quil's grandfather, Quil" Embry whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending chills down my spine. Everyone grew quiet as Billy started to speak. He told the stories of their ancestors. I listened, enraptured by the stories. I felt Embry watching me for most of the time, and every time I would look at him, I'd blush. But it was still fun. After the story telling was over, a bag of marshmallows appeared.

"Wow. People here really eat healthy, don't they?" I muttered. On my other side was Paul, and he must have thought that was funny, because he burst out laughing. I guess I must have fallen asleep, because I short time afterword, I found myself being gently placed on my bed by Embry. "What?" I mumbled.

"You're home. You fell asleep," he whispered, "Your mom was asleep on the couch, so I thought I'd just go ahead and put you in your bed."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Ari." I woke half way up then, I grabbed his hand as he turned, and I tried to pull him down. "What?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'm cold. You're warm. Please don't go yet," I said, too tired to think of anything else to say. He smiled and slid into the bed next to me. I snuggled into his side and fell back asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Wolf Cub

_**Sorry about how long it's taken. I've been so busy with school and theatre! Argh, I'll try to be more efficent!**_

When I woke up, Embry was gone. I had been so cold when we got home and I vaguely remembered asking him to stay. I rolled over and heard something crinkle. "What?" I t was a note.

'Ari,

Didn't think your mom would like waking up with a boy in your room.

I'll come by around 3:30 to see if you need help unpacking.

Embry'

I smiled to myself as I climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I showered and put on a clean tank and pair of jeans. Then I got to work unpacking. After a couple of hours of unpacking, the doorbell rang. Practically running, I race down the stairs to get it, knowing Embry would be on the other side. I threw open the door to find Paul and Embry standing on the other side. Both wore simple tee shirts and cut-offs. "Hi guys!" I said brightly, smiling at them. The both grinned in return. Paul grinning was slightly unnerving, but I guess he viewed me as part of their little group. "Hungry?" I ask cheerfully. Both nod as if they hadn't eaten in months. So I gestured for them to follow me. Rather like big puppy dogs, they followed me toward the kitchen. "What do y'all want to eat?"

"What do you have?" Paul countered. I open the pantry to three bags of Oreos. Perrrrrrrfect. One for each or us! I pulled them out, grinning manically. I hopped onto the counter and tore open mine

"So, would you like to carry heavy boxes for me? You don't have to help unpack or anything. Just carry…" I asked hopefully, handing them a bag each. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" Embry replied. Then he continued. "Is your mom home?" I shook my head. "Good. We need to talk to you about something." My eyebrows drew together. That scared me a bit.

"Uh. I'm scared." They both laughed at me.

"Don't be. It's just some things you need to know if you're going to be running with us." Paul said soothingly. I glanced down and noticed most of their packages of Oreos were gone. That was so not healthy. "So what are we carrying for you?"

"My book boxes. They are really heavy and I can't get them upstairs." I replied, focusing on the Oreo I was twisting open. When I looked up again, I saw Embry looking at me with a strange expression. I made a face at him and he burst out laughing. I ate the top cookie and started to lick the crème out. "The boxes are in the garage. Follow me!" I took them into the garage and pointed at the six boxes labeled books. I was absolutely astonished when each of the grabbed three. They followed me up to my room and they set the boxes down in front of book cases and I set to work unpacking them. "So, you have something to tell me?" I asked as I ripped open the top of the box marked favories and started arranging them.

Embry took a deep breath and looked at me carefully, "Do you remember the stories from last nights? About the Spirit Ancestors?" I nodded, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He looked really nervous as he continued, "They're true. We're werewolves. In Forks, there is a coven of vampires and they sparked us changing again. There are about 12 of us now. Sam is our alpha, and he wants you to be a sort of unofficial pack member. We aren't sure why, but he's letting us tell you really soon. We think we know why, but we aren't sure about it yet. So, we aren't telling you until we're sure. But that's it. Please believe me."

I looked at him incredulously, "You thought I wouldn't believe you? I have no reason to not. It would certainly explain the hugeness and extreme heat.. So, am I like an honorary wolf now?" They laughed at me, then Paul grinned.

"You would be like a cub. You're so small!" I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to try to put my books on the top shelf. I was on tip toes when suddenly there was a heat behind me and the bookes were out of my hands. I look up to see a grinning Embry looking down on me. I blushed I grinned back.

"Thanks, but I would have gotten it!" He rolled his eyes and just held his hand out for more books. I sighed and complied. I heard Paul sigh and stand.

"I have to get home. Jared and I have the next patrol. You guys have fun unpacking!" He winked at Embry and I felt like I was missing something, but I still skipped over and gave him a hug goodbye.

"You can come hang out if you're not too tired after!" I said grinning at him, "Have fun!" He laughed at me and turned to go, leaving me alone with Embry. I walked back and bent down to grab more books. "Second shelf now please!" I said brightly. We continued like that for a while. Me telling him where to put the books I handed him, and him putting them there. We talked as we worked about anything and everything. It was the happiest I'd been since I'd been told we were moving. Before I knew it hours had past and it was Embry's turn to go on patrol. I walked him downstairs to say goodbye. He put his hand on the knob, and paused. Then he suddenly turned and pulled me into a crushing hug that knocked the breath out of me for more than reason. He let me go after a moment and grinned down at me.

"Bye Ari. I'll come by again tomorrow when I wake up." I nodded, my cheeks flushed and slightly dazed.

"Bye Embry"


	6. Summer

I never dreamed that first summer would be so wonderful. After the talk with Embry and Paul, I hung out with at least Embry practically everyday. Most days, the whole pack would hang out together and we would just relax and goof off. I got be good friends with Kim very quickly and the rest of the pack accepted me as if I had always been there. Embry and I grew closer as weeks went by and I grew accustomed to slipping my hand into his at every opportunity. In a way, I became exactly like the cub Embry had deemed me. They even called me it sometimes. It was almost funny to see their protectiveness of me.

One day I was at the store with Embry and Jake and I had wandered of to get something and two guys came up and started talking to me. They were both only a year older, and kind of cute, so I was being polite when I felt this immense heat one either side of me. There were Jake and Embry, arms crossed and looking menacing. Embry looked down at me and more or less growled at me, "You ready?" I nodded, trying to stifle a laugh. He didn't scare me at all, but I guess it worked on those boys. When they said goodbye, they both sounded a little… shaky. I burst out laughing once they were sight, which Embry found offensive. Jake was laughing too, which was nice because he doesn't do that often. Sam told me that Jake lost he girl he loves to vampire, which explains a lot.

All in all, moving has turned out very well indeed

**Sorry for the shortness guys. I'm about to add more, but I just wanted to get it to the end of summer really fast so I can write about school stuff!**


	7. Purring

The night before the first day of school, the whole pack went down to First Beach for a bonfire. We weren't going to all be able to go as often after school started up, so we wanted to end with a bang. There was enough a breeze for me to justify snuggling into Embry. Billy and Old Quil told us the stories, and we ate. I swear those boys each at 20 hot dogs. It made me nauseas to even watch. I feel asleep somewhere in the middle of the story about the third wife and I woke up in Embry's car. He had his arm around me and was making this odd noise, almost like humming. I giggled and looked up at him. "Embry, are you purring?" I asked, a sleepy smile spread across my face. He looked down at me surprised.

"I thought you were asleep…" he said, turning red.

"That's not an answer. Were you just purring?"

"No!"

"You were doing something! It was some equivalent to purring. I know it!" I poked his side. He sighed and shook his head as he pulled to a stop. Neither of us moved to get out. I started to pull away from him, but his arm tightened slightly, and I relaxed into his grip.

"Ari?" he asked, his voice questioning. I looked at him, but he was staring out the window. After a moment he looked down at me, and whispered "Will you… Will you be my girlfriend?" My face turned bright red and I grinned at him. He looked so worried, that I started to laugh.

"Did you really think I'd say no?" Relief swept across his face. "I've been waiting for you to ask that since the day you told me your secret."

He flushed and smiled, "Really?" I nodded. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and I didn't have bones anymore. I was Jello. I melted into him happily, our lips moving together. After what seemed like far to short a time, he pulled away. He kept his face near mine as we both caught our breaths.

"That was… interesting." I said, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his. He laughed. We stayed that way for a minute before I pulled away, "I have to go. Not all of us are superhuman. Some of us need sleep." He grinned and chuckled and he opened the door walked around to get mine. Pulling me out of the car, he walked me to the front door. Before I could even lay a hand on the doorknob, I was pulled into a hug. I breathed him in as I snuggled my face into his chest. He pulled back a bit, placing his hands on my cheeks. Tilting my face toward his, he kissed me gently once more.

"Goodnight," he said against my lips, and then he was gone. I walked upstairs, showered and got into bed in a slight daze. When I fell asleep, I dreamt of a tall werewolf, with soft, warm lips.


	8. First Day of School

I was terrified. A lot of new, unfamiliar people, in a new, unfamiliar place. Just thinking about it made me queasy. I woke up at 7:15 so I could be ready by 8. School didn't start until 9, but the pack was going to hang out before. Everyone was coming to my house for breakfast. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I tried to wake up. Then, with a jolt, I remembered the day. With a groan, I rolled out of bed and stumbled downstairs for coffee. After pouring myself the first cup of many, I stumbled back upstairs to get ready. I walked into my bathroom and set the mug on the counter next to my huge array of make up. I walked back out to get clothes. I actually thought about what I was wearing today. Instead of the typical tank and skinnys, I opted for a gorgeous blue tattered-looking knee-length skirt and fishnets; for a shirt, a plain charcoal gray tee shirt that I had cut so it would leave bare shoulders. I slid all this on in less than 5 minutes. I left my long hair loose and flowing. Shoes would have to be boots, military style. In the end, I felt I looked suitably unique. I giggled when I looked at my reflection. Embry would die when he saw me.

Going back into my bathroom, I finished off my cup of coffee as I carefully applied make up to my face. Just as I swept my face with finishing touches, the doorbell rang. Nodding to myself, and grabbing the empty mug, I skipped down the stairs ad opened to door with a smile on my face. In the door stoop Paul and Jared. "Hi guys!" I said cheerfully. They looked at me with slightly bugged eyes. I giggled, "What?"

"You look different…" Paul said carefully. I laughed at the expression.

"It's called make up," I replied with a half smile, "Come on inside. I think I'll just leave to door open. Who is bringing the donuts?"

Jared smiled as he ducked inside, "That would be Jacob's job. Embry is picking up Kim and Quil. He's gonna be really surprised when he sees you. So how about some coffee while we wait?" I nodded and led them into the kitchen. I had borrowed a second coffee pot, so we wouldn't run out. I emptied to one my mom had made just before she left on them. Then I reset it so when the second emptied, we'd still have another. Just as I finish making theirs I heard feet at the front door.

"Come on in!" I called, and as one, Jared and Paul moved to block me from view. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"We really want to surprise Embry. Shhh!" Jared said over his shoulder. Just as he turned, Embry came in through the door. I couldn't see anything, but I heard him ask where I was. Then, they both moved out of the way, revealing me to a very startled Embry. His jaw dropped as I looked up at him through my lashes. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as came over to me and put his hands on my waist.

He looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "You look beautiful." I blushed even deeper and looked at my feet. Embry moved one hand to my chin and pulled my face up so he could kiss me. I was very thankful for the one hand on my waist, otherwise I probably would have fallen. Out of nowhere I heard to sound of a picture being taken and Quil's laugh. Gently, Embry pulled away and let go of me, leaving me dazed and amused as I watched him chase Quil around. Then I blushed again as I realized everyone had just watched us kiss.

Ignoring Embry's beating of Quil, I turned to Kim, "Coffee? Juice? Refreshment of any sort?"

She though for a second, "Do you have hot chocolate? Hot cocoa is superior refreshment!"

I giggled, "The Santa Clause2?" She nodded and we both giggled as I went to the pantry to get her a packet of the mix. I handed it to her and left her to get the rest. We'd had more than one sleep over, so she knew where everything was. After Quil escaped Embry's grasp, and they had declared truce, I offered them both drinks and then turned to make them.

After everyone had a mug of something or other, we moved to the living room. By the time I got in there, all the seats were taken. At first, I frowned, then smiled as I formed a devious plot. Struggling to keep my face straight, I walked in purposefully, and sat on Quil's lap. He looked at me in surprise and I just smiled at him. With a wink we both turned to Embry who had turned a sort of purple color as he spluttered. Just then, Jake came in the front door. He looked around the room with a sort of amused expression, then just turned and walked into the kitchen to set down he boxes he carried.

"So, Ari, how are you?" Quil asked, deliberately ignoring Embry.

"I'm quite alright. How about you?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm just dandy. I'm kind of wonder how long it's going to take Embry to explode." He replied and I nodded agreeably. Just then, Embry started to form words.

"What? I? Uh? Ari? I don't? What?" he stuttered, looking very confused. I giggled then jumped up, rushing over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed deeply, then said, "I will never ever understand girls." He sounded so resigned that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Embry. You are so easily confused. You make my job easy!"

"You're job?"

"Yes. As your girlfriend, it is my duty to confuse you as much as possible," I said nonchalantly, settling into his lap and pulling his arms around me.

"Well, aren't you nice and thoroughly good at your job," he replied, amused now. I grinned up at him.

"Donuts anyone?" Jacob asked, laughter in his voice. Suddenly there was almost a stampede as the wolves realized the food was here. Each grabbed a box for themself as Kim and I watched wide eyed. When they were done, we all got ready to go. I grabbed my much decorated messenger bag that was covered in pins.

"Do I need a jacket?" I asked and they all just looked at me like I had asked the stupidest question ever. I sighed and turned to get upstairs and get one. All of the sudden, I was scooped up and carried upstairs. Embry sat me down and laughed at my surprised face.

"Faster," he said simply. I shrugged and grabbed a purple faux-fur jacket out of my closet. He scooped me up again, and then we were downstairs again. Slipping it on, I slid my bag onto my shoulder and we all piled into our respective cars. I rode with Jacob so everyone else would have room for bags.

I smiled at Jake as I shut the door to his Volkswagen Rabbit. "How are you doing, Jake?" I asked, buckling up.

"I'm okay. I'm starting to get past it," he said sadly. I put a hand on his arm.

"I'm truly sorry you've been so hurt. I am glad to hear you're slowly moving on though." He shrugged. "Is there anything you need from me? I mean, like, if you need someone to talk to who isn't really male, or whatever." I blushed at the gratitude on his face.

"So, ah, anyway, are you excited about today?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject. I laughed at the attempt.

"I'm… apprehensive," I replied, making a face. He laughed, which sounded nice. "I'm worried. Outside the pack, I haven't really met anyone new."

"Don't worry, just about everyone loves us. You'll get hit on a lot, so be prepared for that. Uh, Embry is kind of protective, so watch out. You're probably the only one who will be able to calm him down if he gets angry. We don't want him phasing in school. Oh, and you'll eat lunch with us. We always eat lunch as a pack. There will probably be at least one of us in every class. It's a small school, so things get around fast. Tell a couple people you're one of us a just about everyone will leave you alone. Uh, I think that's all you need to know," his fingers drummed the steering wheel as he spoke. I had never heard him talk so much.

"I hope I can remember all that. How would I calm Embry down?" I ask, kind of nervous.

He laughed, "Make him look you in the eye. Tell him to breath. Kiss him if you have to." He winked at me then.

"Ah. That sounds easy enough." I watched out the window as we pulled into the school, and into the parking spot next to Embry. Embry got out of his car and opened my door for me. I hugged him. "Hi."

He looked down at me, somewhat surprised. "Hello." I slid my hand into his as we walked into the school and got our schedules. 4 out of 7 classes together. Yesssssss. I smiled up at him, then frowned as I realized we didn't have first period together. "I'll walk you to class," he said, a frown of his own to match mine. He walked me to class and kissed my forehead as he said goodbye.

I walked into the class looking at the ground. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to the back of the room and sat down. Most classes passed the same. Embry would meet me at the door after the classes we didn't have together and walk me to class. He was so funny to watch. If a guy so much as looked at me, he would glare at them until the looked elsewhere. Of course, he couldn't glare more than one place at once, so some looks got past him. Mostly, I enjoyed my day. I got lots of offers to hang out or eat lunch; I accepted a couple offers to hang out, but turned down the lunch offers.

By the end of the day, I had been asked out at least 10 times. When I told Embry after school, he started shaking and I had to calm him down. I laughed at him, ad told him, "I didn't say yes. Why are so jealous?"

He blushed and shrugged. I put my hand on my hip and rose one eyebrow as I waited. Finally he sighed and said, "I've had two girlfriends stolen. I guess I don't want the same to happen to you." I put a hand on his face.

"You're the one I want. I don't want one of those guys. I want you, and only you." I said it gently, and pulled him down closer so I could kiss him. When I let him go, he smiled down at me.

"I can live with that. I promise to lighten up." I grinned.

"Well, are we all going to hang out today?" I asked, cocking my head. He nodded. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise. Let's go." He let me into his car and slid into the drivers seat. He pulled out slowly and turned the opposite way from home. "No. I'm not going to tell you where. You'll just have to wait." He smiled at me and handed me a blindfold. I looked up at him in shock. "Put it on. I'll tell you when to take it off." I did as I was bid, and grumbled as I did so.

After a 30-minute drive, he stopped the car. I moved to take the blindfold off, but he stopped me. I heard his door open, and then suddenly, I felt mine open. He unbuckled my seatbelt and slid me out, pulling my arms around his neck. I buried my face into his neck, and I felt his smile on my cheek. I answered with one of my own. "How much longer?" I asked quietly against his neck, feeling an answering shiver, I smiled.

"Not much longer now," he replied, "Be quiet now, okay?" I nodded. I was content if the surprise was the blindfolded walk. After a few more minutes, I felt him stop. "I'm going to set you down now, so be ready. I'll tell you when to take you're blindfold off." Suddenly I was being disengaged from him and set onto a soft blanket. Then, from what sounded like a bit of a distance I got the okay to take off my blindfold. I slid it off and ran my hair through my hair as I looked around. I was in a beautiful clearing, apparently alone. There were more blankets and a couple of pillows. I slipped my boots off and arranged my skirt around me in a fan. I settled down to wait, knowing he wouldn't keep me long.

After about five minutes, I shifted so I was propped up on some pillows. I was enjoying the sounds of the wild, my eyes closed. I stayed like that until I heard what sounded like a coughing bark. My eyes popped open and before me stood an immense wolf the color of milk chocolate. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped and tears filled my eyes. He was beautiful. "Oh Embry!" I whispered as I stood. Walking slowly toward him, I stretched a hand out. He ducked his head down so he could meet my eyes. I placed a hand on the side of his muzzle and put my forehead against his. "You're really soft!" I exclaimed and he started making this odd noise, like a barking laugh. I giggled as he licked my cheek. "That's gross! Like really. Embry?" He cocked his head. "This is the best surprise ever." He bared his teeth in what I took to be a smile. I melted. The tears that I had been holding back spilled over as I smiled at him.

He got this look in his eye akin to panic. He nuzzled me and I wrapped my arms around his massive neck. I buried my face into his fur and breathed in. "You smell like pine needles," I murmured. There was that odd laugh again. I smiled in response before muttered, "Are you going to phase back so I can talk to you, or are you going to stay like this?" He turned his massive head and winked before darting back into the woods.


	9. Surprise!

I smiled serenely as I waited for him to come back and I went and sat back down

I smiled serenely as I waited for him to come back and I went and sat back down. Curling up, I started to play with the holes in my fishnets. After a moment, I heard someone coming through the trees. Smiling, I looked up, but it wasn't Embry. It was someone very pale. He had bright red eyes and I knew him to be a vampire. I opened my mouth to yell for Embry, but suddenly the stranger was there, his cold hands covering my mouth. My eyes grew wide with anger and I began to struggle, but he pinned my arms down with an iron grip.

"No need to struggle dear. What are you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous. Although I'm not complaining that you did…" He spoke against my neck as I shuddered. Then, I exploded. Suddenly, I wasn't human anymore. I was pure white wolf. I didn't understand, but I knew this vampire was wrong. I could hear Embry in my head and I called to him. I could here his confusion as he burst through the trees to seem me fighting with this thing.

I was only about half Embry's size, but I was much much faster. Together, we ripped the creature to shreds. As we were finishing him off, Jacob and Jared burst through the trees and I had three voices in my head yelling at me.

_What's going on Ari? Why are you a wolf?_

I didn't have and answer. I just knew one minute I was shuddering in anger and the next I was an albino wolf. Then I began to run. I just took off. My speed was almost double Embry's and Jared's, but Jacob stayed only a little behind. I felt the other two phase back and left Jacob to catch me.

_Wait! Please wait! Just stop for a moment! I know you're confused. But I CAN HELP YOU FIGURE THIS OUT!_

I stopped running and turned to face him.

_How do I phase back?_

He showed me how in his head, but he also showed that I shouldn't due to lack of clothing. I nodded and waited for him to speak.

_I think you are one of the legends we thought wasn't true. In every pack more than 10 wolves, there's always one who will imprint on a non-Quileute. Embry was that wolf. The legend says that this non-Quileute will be the white wolf. She is powerful beyond belief, even though she is much smaller than any of the males. She's the only female we'd ever heard about before Leah. We thought it was all untrue until we saw you. I don't know the extent of your power, but we think you may be able to be more than a wolf._

_Are you joking? I'm a shapeshifter? But Jake, I never had any signs. I don't run a high temperature. I'm not supposed to be one of you. And what do you mean Embry imprinted on me? He did?_

Here Jake nodded and gestured for us to go back. I sighed and began running again. Somehow I knew how to get back. Running was amazing, and as I ran, Jake explained a lot to me. I slowed down as I neared the clearing and I could smell Embry and Jared. I padded slowly into the clearing and froze when I was Embry. My world shifted. I was no longer held to the earth by gravity, but by him. So this was what imprinting felt. I pulled wolfish grin and leapt on him, nuzzling him. With a laugh he put his arms around me and said, "I have the tee shirt I wore today if you want to phase back…" I yelped and wagged my tail. Even with him human, I only came up to his chest. He laughed and draped the shirt across my back.

I took of into the trees and phased, noticing my hair was now even closer to white. I was thankful for my small chest and that it meant a bra was not always necessary. I pulled on the black shirt and it reached down to my knees. I laughed and ran back into the clearing. I was confused, but I wasn't worried about what had happened. I like running, and it meant I could now be closer to Embry. As soon I was in the clearing, I was in his arms. And then I realized I would probably be dead if I hadn't phased when I did.

Then came the tears. And the wish that he would never let me go.


	10. AN

SORRY!

I have had the WORST blockage ever!

I still have no idea what I want to happen next...

So, I'm going to let you guys give me ideas!

:

I will write another chapter as soon as I know what I want to happen.


End file.
